


Blind Date

by orphan_account



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: (a little at least maybe:D), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Blind Date, Cute, Funny, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”I walked into this restaurant and you thought I was your blind date and I just kind of went with it because I don’t want to eat alone” au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> Just fyi: I am not a native speaker and I have been focused on American English in the past couple of years, so I really don't know shit about British slang or colloquial or anything like that. I changed my Word to British Grammar, so at least that should be right? Anyway, I hope you can enjoy this even though it's not super British :D

Robert leaned back in his seat. He folded his hands in his lap and sighed. His eyes travelled over the other guests of the restaurant. They were mostly couples. He could see two families with teenage children. He sighed; at least teenagers weren’t unnecessarily loud. He glanced at his watch again. Fifteen minutes. He had been waiting for fifteen minutes and he was going to kill Vic if this person didn’t show up soon.

He ran a hand through his hair. He should have never agreed to this. He probably should have never even come out to his sister. He should have known she would try to set him up the minute he told her he was bisexual. He should have known she would not even tell him the sex of his blind date, just because she loved to watch him suffer like little sisters do.

Robert was about to give up and wave the waitress over to pay when the door to the restaurant opened. A guy walked in. Robert froze as his eyes raked over the man. He was dressed in a blue suit, his hands pushed into the pockets. He looked a little lost as his eyes swept over the interior of the restaurant. Then he caught Robert’s eyes.

Robert raised his eyebrows in a silent question. The man looked around once more. Then he shrugged and walked over to Robert’s table.

“Are you the guy my sister set me up with?”

The man grinned. “Depends. Who’s your sister?”

“Victoria Sugden.”

The man’s grin formed into a smirk as he let his eyes scan over Robert’s body. It made Robert’s skin tingle a little. When his eyes met Robert’s again, he shrugged. “I guess so.”

Robert nodded and motioned for the guy to sit across from him. The man did so and raised his eyebrows at Robert.

“So you must be Robert then,” he said.

Robert nodded. “And you are?”

“Aaron.”

Robert smiled. “Aaron. Sorry, my sister thought it’d be funny to not tell me anything about you.”

Aaron huffed out a laugh and shook his head. “That’s Vic for ya.”

“Very true,” Robert said. “How do you know her?”

“We’ve known each other forever. I dated her once.”

Robert’s eyes widened. He put down the glass of water he had lifted to his lips.

“You dated her? So you’re bi, too?”

Aaron shook his head. “Nah, I’m gay. I just didn’t really know it back then, or want to know it.”

“Yeah, I know how that feels,” Robert said, his voice low.

Before Aaron could reply, Robert’s phone started vibrating on the table.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “It’s Vic. You mind?”

Aaron shook his head. He waved the waitress over as Robert answered.

“Yeah, Vic?”

_“Robert, where the hell are you?”_

“At the restaurant…? What’s wrong?”

Victoria sighed. _“Robert, what restaurant? Chrissie has called me and told me you stood her up!”_

“Chrissie? Who’s – Vic, I am here with Aaron at the _Suite_ , the blind date? Do you remember? That was your idea.”

His sister was silent for a moment, then she groaned. _“Oh that asshole. Aaron is with you?”_

Robert looked up at Aaron with furrowed brows. Aaron watched him, his expression innocent, but Robert didn’t miss the mischievous sparkle in his eyes. Robert huffed.

“Yeah. I take it he was not the blind date you set up?”

He watched as Aaron’s lips pulled back up into that wide grin and shook his head.

Victoria laughed. _“No, he wasn’t and which_ Suite _are you at? The one we go to on Sundays with Diane?”_

“No, the other one closer to my home.”

He could almost hear his sister rolling her eyes at him. _“Why did you think I meant that one?”_

Robert shrugged and fiddled with the hem of the tablecloth. “I don’t know?”

Victoria sighed again. _“You want me to call Chrissie? Tell her you’ll be there in a minute? Or do you want me to cancel on her?”_

Robert looked up at Aaron, who was scanning the menu now. He was handsome and he had an attitude to him that intrigued Robert. He smiled.  
“Cancel. I’m good here.”

Then he hung up.

Aaron looked up at him with a smile. “Sorry ‘bout that.”

Robert shrugged. “It’s fine. What were you doing here though? Is there someone waiting for you?”

“Nah, I was supposed to meet my mum for lunch, but she cancelled on me just before I came in. I thought since we’d already booked the table, I might as well use it. Then you thought I was your date, and I decided, why not, ‘s not like I have anything better to do.” Aaron grinned. “Sorry ‘bout your actual date, though.”

Robert smiled back. “It’s fine. I don’t know her any more than I know you, so what’s the difference, really?”

Aaron grinned.

They were silent for a while as they scanned over the menu. Then Aaron furrowed his brows at Robert.

“You’re still paying though right?”

Robert raised his eyebrows. Aaron watched him with pure amusement in his expression. Robert huffed out a laugh and shook his head.

“Sure, I’m paying.”

Aaron grinned, satisfied, and picked the most expensive dish he could find.


End file.
